masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Andoria
'Introduction' Andorians are native to the icy M-class moon Andoria (also called Andor), which orbits a blue, ringed gas giant Andor (Procyon VIII) in the Beta Quadrant, in the Androv-system (Proycon A). Its capital city is Laikan. 'Star Geography' Androv (Procyon A) has a stellar classification of F5IV-V. The effective surface temperature of the star is an estimated 6,530 K, giving it a white hue. It is 1.4 times the mass, twice the radius, and 6.9 times more luminous than Sol. Androv is bright for its spectral class, suggesting that it is a subgiant that has nearly fused its core hydrogen into helium, after which it will expand as "burning" moves outside the core. As it continues to expand, the star will eventually swell to about 80 to 150 times its current diameter and become a red or orange color. This will probably happen within 10 to 100 million years. Androv's companion is a white dwarf named Andri (Procyon B), with the average separation of the two components is 15.0 AUs, a little less than the distance between Uranus and Sol, though the eccentric orbit carries them as close as 8.9 AUs and as far as 21.0 AU. At 0.6 solar masses, Andri is a rarity among white dwarfs, the peculiarities of degenerate matter ensure that it is larger the average white dwarf, with an estimated radius of 8,600 km. With a surface temperature of 7,740 K, this is a testament to its lesser mass and greater age. The mass of the progenitor star for Andri was about 2.5 solar masses and it came to the end of its life some 1.7 ± 0.1 Gyr ago, after a main sequence lifetime of 400–600 Myr. For this reason, the age of Androv is expected to be at least 2 Gyr. Andor is a moon of Andoria (Procyon VIII) in the Beta Quadrant. The moon endures strong magnetic fields around its poles and its circumpolar Northern Wastes. The fields disrupt regional security grids, and have allowed pirates, slavers and others to covertly make planetfall there. Other than Andoria, there are 11 other planets in the Androv-system. *Procyon I *Procyon II *Procyon III *Procyon IV *Procyon V *Procyon VI *Procyon VII *Procyon VIII (Andoria) *Procyon X *Procyon XI 'Planetary Geography and Climate' Andor has a much cooler climate than the class-M norm. In the summer months temperatures in the northern polar wastes average around -28°C. Eighty-five percent of the planet is covered in water with the remaining fifteen percent divided into two continents. Zhevra is the largest of the two and is located in the southern hemisphere. As well as the two continents a series of island chains exist, most notably in the northern hemisphere where the Andorian species is believed to have first evolved. The poles are covered by two continents, Issa in the north and Tlanek to the south. Of Andor's 35.1% surface landmass, the inhabitants predominantly reside on two equatorial continents, Ka'Thela (also known as Kathela) and Voral, which are linked by the mountainous isthmus Akalath, home to the Tharan Mountains. Andoria's mountain ranges were popular destinations for tourists. 'History' Read More: Andorian History 'Armed Forces' *'Imperial Guard: '''The Andorian Empire's traditional military is the Imperial Guard of the Andorian Empire and maintained both starships and infantry. It had ranks of general, captain, commander, and lieutenant, and was staffed with both male and female personnel. Members of the Imperial Guard were apparently recruited and trained for combat since childhood. When a Guardsman died far from home, it was his, or her, companions duty to take a piece of the fallen back with them to Andoria (e.g. a vial of their blood). This item was to be taken to the Wall of Heroes. 'Society and Culture' The Andorian Empire is a constitutional monarchy that was established in the 19th century with the unification of the planet from warring clans by Thalisar the Last, who deliberately died childless and created the parliamentary democracy that has governed Andor ever since her death. The position of head of state is thus deliberately left empty, and is represented by the Empty Throne of the Andorian Empire, found in the Parliament Andoria Complex. The head of government is the Presider, whose seat is determined by the political party that has a majority in the legislature, the Parliament Andoria. The majority party also determines Andor's Federation Councillor. In the 22nd century, the Andorian head of government was known as the Chancellor. Many, but not all, cities are located underground to take advantage of geothermal heat. Major population centers include the capital, Laikan, Laibok, and Harbortown located on the northern islands. The Andorian race have having four genders: thaan and chen (roughly equivalent to male), plus shen and zhen (female). The Andorian marriage rite is called a shelthreth and requires all four genders to procreate. Andorians have an intense dislike and mistrust of other races, particularly humans and Vulcans, and frequently refer to humans using the pejorative 'pink-skin.' However they are highly honor-bound and find those that keep their promises even when under incredible pressure to be very 'Andorian-like'. Andorians had a genetic predisposition toward violent behavior. Within their own society life was extremely structured which helped tame their tempers. In the wider galaxy many Andorians bottled up their rage, managing to contain it in public but sometime having violent outbursts in privat 'Galactic Location' Andoria is 11.6-light years from the Sol-system, bringing it much trade from the United Earth and Denobulan colony worlds. 'Provinces and Cities' *Gazawahaida *Laibok *Laikan *Lor'Tan *Shess *Tarsk *Thelasa-vei province *Wethesa *Neshilev Settlement Project 'Points of Interest''' *Andorian Academy *Atlin Zoological Park *Eastern Archipelago *Emarni Lake *Grand Staircase *Great Rift Range *Hand of Cheshras *Hill Country *Nitra Bridge *Northern Wastes *Plaza of Freedom *Therin Park *Vezhdar Plain *Wall of Heroes Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Andorian Empire Member World